Over a Barrel/Gallery
Train ride Pony Powered Train S1E21.png|Those are some STRONG ponies to pull a train all day and all night... Applejack S01E21.png|Applejack is found telling a bedtime story to... an apple tree? Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png|Bloomberg being tucked in by Mama AJ. Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|Really Applejack? Bed-time stories for your tree? Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png|Operation Tuck in Bloomburg: Success! Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|Why am I so surprised?! Spike Woken Grumpy S1E21.png|Grumpy dragon Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png|You missed a few... Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png|My popcorn... Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png|... my eye. Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png|I'd like to be a tree. Spike "for Pete's sake" S01E21.png|"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Spike slamming the door S01E21.png "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png|"Huffy the Magic Dragon." Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Will you all SHUT UP!? Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Hurry! Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png|Cuddly tree Entering buffalo territory Buffalo Approaching Train S1E21.png Buffalo Stampede 1 S1E21.png Horses Pulling Train Surprised S1E21.png|Am I seeing this? Little Strongheart First Appearance S1E21.png Little Strongheart On Buffalo Back S1E21.png|Now that is a ride! Buffalo Bumping Train S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|Flip like a ninja. Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Well at least it is not a mountain Little Strongheart Whistle S1E21.png|You can whistle with hooves? Little Strongheart and Buffalo Stealing Caboose S1E21.png Little Strongheart On Top of Caboose S1E21.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E21.png Spike Trapped S1E21.png|Spike is doomed. Ponies worried S01E21.png Arriving in Appleloosa Applejack6 S01E21.png Braeburn Sleepy S1E21.png| Braeburn grinning S01E21.png|One happy colt from Appleloosa in their faces! Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png|Hey there, AJ! Braeburn Aaaaaappleloosa! S1E21.png Applejack7 S01E21.png Applejack8 S01E21.png|Tha's a nice face Applejack Braeburn shouts Appleloosa! S1E21.png Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Appleloosa Pony Artist S1E21.png|Its a rough start Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing s01e21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|A pony getting thrown out of the Salt Block. Applejack BRAEBURN S1E21.png|''"BRAEBURN!"'' Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png|"I am trying my best not to freak out!" Braeburn Showing Appleloosa to Twilight and AJ S1E21.png|And over here's our... Buffalo camp Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png|A wild Pinkie Pie appeared! Rainbow Dash Shock S1E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png Spike Fistbumping A Buffalo S1E21.png|Dragon respect. Little Strongheart Sorry S1E21.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E21.png Pinkie and RD S01E21.png Little Strongheart S1E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face S1E21.png Pinkie and Dash S01E21.png Pinkie eating S01E21.png|Pinkie pigging out Little Strongheart Giving Spike Turquoise S1E21.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png Pinkie Pie daaww S01E21.png Pinkie heh S01E21.png Pinkie and Rd huh S01E21.png Buffalo Bored S1E21.png|Dull story. Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Ooo Me S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png|Quiet! Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face2 S1E21.png Thunderhoovesid.png You gotta share Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png|All set to go! Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png|And so, the song begins. Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png|Spike can play the piano... huh. Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png|Pinkie is about to make her entrance Pinkie's song S01E21.png|Shoo-Be-Doo-Shoo-Shoo-Be-Doo! Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png|Nice outfit Watching Pinkie Pie's Act S1E21 .png|How are we seeing this? Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Pinkie has her helpers to help with her musical number Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png|Being lowered, so she can continue on Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png|"What's this pink pony up to...?" Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|Pinkie demonstrates "Hoof in mouth disease" quite literally Pinkie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pulls a poor buffalo's lip. Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png|Spike shoots Pinkie a subtle wink Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pops out of the piano, because she can Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png|No-pony is quite as happy as Pinkie Pinkie Pie Sings In Piano S1E21.png Pinkie having fun S1E21.png|Dancing in the piano Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 3 S1E21.png|A closeup shot of Pinkie dancing Pinkie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie through S01E21.png Pinkie getting weird stares S1E21.png|Hey, this is another way in which the ponies and buffalo of Appleloosa can agree: they both think Pinkie is completely nuts. Pinkie Pie Force Feeding Apple To Silverstar and LSH S1E21.jpg Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png|Wait, when did Pinkie convince that crowd to dance in her musical number? Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|You Got to Share, You Got to Care Pinkie hay S01E21.png Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png|Pinkie finishes up the song Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Twilight can't believe that actually happened Spike cheering S1E21.png|Spike cheers for Pinkie (he's the only one to do so) Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png|Pinkie takes a bow, for a performance "well-done" (or so she thinks) Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|By "Worst" you mean "Wonderful. Okay. Really. Super Terrific...Right?" Stampede! Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png|Prepaired for the deadliest food fight Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|KA BOOM! The stage explodes many Buffalo! Meadow Song.png|What the... Chief Thunderhooves and Silverstar Face To Face S1E21.jpeg|Face to Face! Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png|Then again in a Singer costume a pony named Pinkie danced Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png|Uh-Oh... Pinkie Pie lol S01E21.png|Because you can't roller skate in a Buffalo herd Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png|KA-BOOM! No Buffalo can hurt Pinky Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Barrage of Pies S1E21.png|Their pies will block out the sun. Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest lies in wait Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|She jumps out the window landing on a charging Buffalo Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png|The end for Chief Thunderhooves? Chief Thunderhooves Angry S1E21.png Peace Clearing Trees For Buffalo S1E21.PNG|The ponies clear a path for the buffalo. Road For Buffalo S1E21.png|Compromise. Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png|Pinkie breaks the 4th wall for the last time. Sir Colton Vines Lineup S1E21.png Unsorted Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png|As the flag rises the inevitable becomes more evident. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries